This invention relates generally to apparatus and method for measuring the height of a person's vertical leap and more particularly to measuring the height of a person's reach from a standing position, then measuring the height of that person's reach from a vertical leap, and calculating the difference.
It is known that a person's jumping or leaping ability may be improved upon practice and that practice is encouraged by periodically providing an evaluation of the person's leaping ability. By measuring the person's vertical leap, an accurate evaluation is provided which serves to stimulate increased effort and performance.
A jump measuring device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,145 and includes suspended bars which swing into position for use. The design of the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,266 includes hinged members which pivot to become perpendicular to a wall when in use. The jump practicing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,956 includes an elongated arm with spaced tabs mounted to a support in an outwardly extended, upwardly inclined position. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,396 suggests the use of switching means in combination with a gauge to indicate that the athlete has jumped a pre-selected vertical distance. The jump measuring apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,050 discloses a series of horizontally extending vanes pivotally mounted for movement about a vertical axis. Such devices are complicated in their constructions and are unable to achieve the objectives of the instant invention as described below.